Treatment for acute leukemia in children often leads to delayed and diminished growth. We hypothesize that the greater the dose on irradiation, the greater will be the growth deficit. To date we have found very few subjects who are growth deficient because of their therapy. We plan to more completely analyze the data already gathered.